Those from the Past
by erinchandesu
Summary: What will happen if Lucy went missing? will Natsu realize how important Lucy is? and where is Lucy? is she dead? why is she not returning. what happened to her? and what will Natsu do when he had found Lucy again? Nali vs. Nalu vs. Sticy :3


Those from the Past

Hello everyone, thank you for viewing my fanfic :D Hope ya read up to the bottom (sorry if its kinda long for you) anyway, pls enjoy :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own fairy tail nor its characters. Hiro Mashima-sensei owns them.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Longing for You**

It's been a year since the last time those warm eyes gazed upon my own, a year since the last time I saw those smiles that warmed up my wellbeing, a year since the last time I smell those scents that filled the air wherever you're around me, a year since the last time I heard the voice that made my day whenever I hear it, one whole year had passed since you said those words of goodbye, thinking that you'll come back in no time. A year since I last saw you, Lucy.

I can still clearly remember that day. That day which made the flow of my life stops. That day, when the skies was so clear you'll never knew a tragedy can take place. It's the last day I saw Lucy.

Everyone was happy that day. It was around the time when old man (master) selects a new S class mage and everyone was busy trying to impress the said old man. Most of the guild members were out on a mission they've selected while the others are running around while carrying requests. That day was clearly a busy day. Only Mira and a few guys were left at the guild. Happy and I had just arrived from a long big mission and was ready to take another one after an hour break. As I entered the guild, a strong sweet vanilla smell filled my nostril, it's my favourite smell. I look around and I've spotted her on her favourite corner reading the book she just bought last time we went on a mission together. She was sipping some lemon juice and was relaxing and enjoying the beautiful weather. If only I didn't bother her that time.

I went to Mira and handed out our finished request and urgently marched toward Lucy. I can still remember her that day. She wore her usual blue and white tube with a heart on her chest and a blue skirt which matched her tube perfectly. Her long black boots looks perfectly paired to her outfit. She's simply gorgeous. If only I had noticed how beautiful she is at that time…

I greeted her with a simple 'Yo!' and my usual grin. She turned and I can see that she's kinda pissed. An inquisitive look struck my face as I continued to gaze on her pretty face.

"Why did you went on a mission without me?" She said totally annoyed. She's so cute whenever she pouts like that. I hid my smile as I realized that I am forming one.

"Sorry Luce, but I brought you some souvenir!" I said while reaching my pocket and searching for the gift I just bought for Lucy.

"Hmmp! You won't impress me with some petty peace offerings!" she uttered while pouting a lot more. How can she act this cute while she's angry? A small chuckle came out from my mouth.

"What?!" She said as she continued to show her cute expressions. At last I've found what I'm searching. I pulled it from my pocket and presented it to Lucy. There on my hand was a cute necklace with a yellow star pendant. I went to her back and put it on her neck. She looks impressed but I know she's trying to hide it because I left her and went for a mission.

"You don't like it?" I teased her. The girl who was so annoyed a second earlier was now blushing cutely. Oh how I love how she blushes. If only I've realized earlier what this feelings are.

Since she didn't reply, I continued talking. "Hey! Look at the pendant clearly." I told her while grinning. She throw me a "what do you mean?" look then obediently looked at the pendant. At a moment, I saw her eyes growing wide and her mouth open wide. Then she looked back at me. Now, she's not showing any annoyed or angry look. She's clearly happy about the pendant which made me a lot happier.

"Oh Natsu." she said, as she looked at me with awe. "Did you carve it in the pendant?" she asked.

I felt embarrassed which didn't remain unnoticed towards the celestial mage. She's so cute whatever expression she makes. "I used my fire to carve it in the pendant. It's kinda hard to do it you know." At that moment, Lucy hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Natsu!" she whispered on my ear as she showed me my work. There carved in the pendant was a small cursive lettering of her name cleanly imprinted. I felt the blood rushed towards my cheeks. I scratched my head and smiled idiotically. "No problem!" I replied.

A few minutes later and Happy rushed towards us. The blue talking cat was full of energy and enthusiasm that everyone on his way stepped back and was thankful not being hit by the rushing flying cat. A second more and he's right on top of the table Lucy and I were in.

"Natsuuu! Ready for another mission?" Happy said while munching a fish.

"Another mission? Didn't you guys just finished a big one just now?" Lucy questioned.

"Lucy, don't you know what season it is? Don't you know how important it is for me and Natsu? You don't know don't you?" Happy asked like Lucy doesn't know a single thing.

"Whaaaat?" Lucy asked impatiently. Her annoyed face was returning.

"It's almost time to select a new S class mage!" Happy said a matter of factly.

"Ohh I see, that's why most of the guys are out on a mission." Lucy said now realizing that only a few people was left in the guild.

"Lucy, you're always so slow." Happy teased while putting his paws on her mouth and grinning slyly.

"What did you say you dumb neko?" Lucy burst, happy on the other hand was just laughing to his hearts content. Then Lucy countered. "Anyway, what do you mean it's important to you when you are not even that strong?" Lucy snickered.

"Youuuu!" Happy was also angry now. I can see how his eyes glared at Lucy. "I promised I'll make Natsu an S class mage. That's why I'm also part of it." Happy burst out.

"Hoooo, wouldn't it be better if someone better became his partner?" Lucy teased a bit more. I'm about to stop their petty fight when Happy countered.

"NATSU CHOSE ME! AND WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE! ANYWAY, YOU WONT EVEN BE ABLE TO PARTICIPATE! WEAKLING!" Happy blurted. The blue cat was now red with anger.

"Hey both of you, stop it!" I said trying to calm the two but Lucy went on.

"Huh? Weakling? I don't wanna hear that from a weakling like you!"

"Really? Then why not try to be one of the participants of this year's S class selection? Weakling!" Happy countered.

"Fine! I'll go on missions on my own! Happy now? Weakling?" Lucy said.

"Hmmp!"

"Hmmp!"

"Hey! Both of you stop it! Those are just jokes from each other, don't take those seriously." I tried to negotiate the two to reconcile but failed miserably.

"Hey Natsuu! Let's pick our next mission now!" Happy said clearly trying to avoid Lucy.

"Err, ok then. Choose whatever mission you want and present it to Mira at the counter. I'll wait here for you." I said.

"Ok then." At that moment, Happy flew towards the request board and looked for a good mission.

"That talking cat! How dare him!" Lucy said after the cat had flown away. She's clearly annoyed and was now gritting her teeth.

"Hey! Don't take that seriously!" I said trying to calm her down. She looks really irritated now. But I kinda understand why. I know she never liked to be called a weakling. That's her complex. Since she was with me, Erza and Gray, she always thought that she's the weakest. But I know that's wrong. I know her strong points. And she never run away from a fight. That made her a true fairy tail mage and a member of fairy tail's strongest team.

"That cat! I'll show him what I'm capable of!" She said as she stomped all the way towards the request board. Now, Happy handed the request to Mira for approval and went again to my side. He handed me the request, I read it briefly and nod in agreement. "A 2 week long mission huh." I uttered.

"Aye~ at that time, the announcement of the S class selection participant will be held." Happy said proudly.

"YOOOOSH! Let's give our best!" I shouted as I raised my fist and grin happily.

"Aye~" was Happy's reply.

We're ready to set off for the 2 week long mission when I glanced at the request board. There was Lucy, trying to analyse every request in the board. She really was trying her best to do a mission alone so I never stopped her. I just smiled and called her attention. If only I knew what will happen. I wouldn't care less about the S-class selection. I should have stayed by her side.

I called her name and she responded with grace. My heart raced. At that time, I still don't know why but now, I know better. She walked towards me at the door and I've waited for her. Happy who was still mad at her was just floating in mid-air trying not to look at the celestial mage. Lucy ignored him as much. She looked at me with worry, her eyes filled with concern. I looked at her with a smile and utter the words "I'll be fine, don't worry." I put my warm hand on her blond head and pat it. She's so cute, I can't help it. If only I knew that I'm not the one in need of those worried look…

She smiled and gave me a warm hug. "I know you can do it, be an S class that is." She said. "Be careful! Goodbye!" she released me and I look at her eyes.

"Yeah! I'm off!" I said as I marched my way towards my destination thinking that after two weeks, I'll be seeing a blond mage on her favourite corner sipping juice and reading a new book on her hands.

-End of Chapter 1-

* * *

Wow! you've read it! THANKYOU for making up to this point :D anyway, if you have anything to say pls leave some review or just PM me :D  
if you have some more time, pls read my other fanfic "Loop". hope you enjoyed reading! thank you! (I know its kind of a cliffhanger but pls bear with it XD)


End file.
